


31.10.12

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Phil thinks sex will fix things.





	31.10.12

Dan is lying on his back, naked, in Phil’s bed.

The duvet is on the floor; it’s too hot a night for blankets, the heating is stuck on the highest setting again and can’t be fixed ‘til morning.

Phil’s room has the biggest window and they’ve got it propped open to try to catch a breeze, but it’s no use. The air outside is still and all that’s coming through the window now are the sounds of London after dark; the occasional siren or honk of a car horn, the _whoosh_ of a bus braking, a woman’s laughter drifting up from the street a few floors below.

The room is dark, they’ve turned off the lights thinking it might help to cool things down so that they can rest.

Dan is grateful for the dark, it makes it easier to hide what he needs to from Phil.

Phil’s clothes are in a pile beside Dan’s on the carpet and, despite the heat, Phil is straddling Dan’s hips. Sweat pools where their skin makes contact and slickens Phil’s movements as he works Dan over. Phil thinks that this will make things better.

Phil lifts his lips from Dan’s and trails them over his cheek, and down his jaw. They feel like silk on Dan’s skin and he sighs into the dark. He can feel Phil’s desperation as he moves to press open mouthed kisses to his throat, then worry the skin there with his teeth.

They have a rule. They don’t mark each other anymore. There are questions they don’t want to answer. Especially now. Especially after...Dan squeezes his eyes shut tight and lifts his hand to the back of Phil’s head, carding his fingers through the shiny black locks and encouraging him to keep going. To mark Dan up as much as he wants.

It’s what Phil needs, and Dan wants to give Phil what he needs.

When Phil lifts his head it’s to bring his mouth to Dan’s ear, _I love you_ and _I’m sorry_ on his breath.

Dan says nothing, just keeps his eyes shut tight and his fingers in Phil’s hair. He can’t bring himself to speak, even though he can feel Phil’s pain as though it were his own.

He can’t offer much comfort with words. He hopes his body will be enough.

They’re one and the same in this, both broken, neither knowing what to do or where they’ll go from here.

But Phil thinks that this might fix things, might right their world again.

Phil runs his tongue over one of Dan’s nipples, takes the nub between his teeth. Dan gasps and lifts his hips to meet Phil’s.

It’s what Phil expects him to do. So, he does it.

Their sweat soaks the sheets as Phil slides down Dan’s body. Dan opens his eyes and focuses on what he can see of the ceiling above the bed. Moonlight spills through the open window and it’s just enough to see Phil by if Dan squints. He props his head up on one arm and does just that, watching as Phil licks into his navel and then lower.

Of course, Dan knows what Phil will find. He’s still soft. It’s not something that happens very often, but it has once or twice before, and Phil isn’t put off by it.

Phil is determined.

He takes Dan’s cock in hand and licks a stripe from base to tip. And again. And again.

Dan squeezes his eyes shut tight again, but it doesn’t keep the tears from spilling down his temples and into his curls.

He wants to give Phil what he needs, but he can’t. He just can’t.

Phil thinks this might fix things. That it will make Dan feel less helpless, less violated, less like everyone owns a piece of them now. That it will help Dan forget. That it will help Dan remember what they are together.

Dan hasn’t the heart to tell him that he’s wrong.

Instead, he lets himself cry, lets himself mourn the loss of something that was just _theirs_ for so long. And when he hears his name on a broken whisper he reaches out for Phil’s hand and, taking it, pulls Phil to him, wraps Phil around him, and they hold each other as they grieve.

  
Dan knows that _this_ will fix things, in time.

**Author's Note:**

> For PFF Bingo 2018 Square: 2012


End file.
